


raffle winners two, electric boogaloo

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maids, Religious Cults, Yandere, maid starscream, miniformers, yandere parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: A series of one shots, a prize from my 200 tumblr raffle.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl, Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 72
Kudos: 43





	1. first place,

**Author's Note:**

> for our first place winner, firecracker-crack

You sigh as you walk into your apartment after a long day at work. Fowler was yelling again as Miko and a tiny bulkhead ran around causing trouble. Ever since that M.E.C.H attack that turned the cons and bots into tiny beings he had been working everyone over time to change, the bots at the very least, back to normal.

“Your back.” Starscream spat from atop a shelf. Glass and knickknacks were scattered across the floor. 

“Starscream,” you begin to say as you go to grab a broom, “you can’t keep throwing things to the floor.” The tiny seeker was much like a cat, and your apartment looked like one lived there. 

“I can do whatever I want, human!” The seeker turns his back on you, and his wings knock a picture frame down onto the floor. 

“Star,” You wonder to yourself why you volunteered to keep him in your apartment, “this is my home, and I said that you can’t keep getting on the shelves!” 

“You’ve banned me from every surface other than the floor!” The seeker’s wings hiked up in annoyance. 

“Then stop destroying everything!” Fowler said that Starscream would be a handful, but you never expected something this bad.

“Um…” You look down to Optimus hiding in a doorway, “It’s not entirely his fault.” 

“Optimus,” You didn’t think that the prime could do anything wrong. That was until he started to live with you, “what happened.”

“I was cleaning out one of your shelves and while it was empty, he got in it.” Optimus looked down, “I told him to find another spot to lay, and I guess he went in here.”

“You sigh, “I’m not mad.” Both of them stopped and looked at you, “Optimus can you hand me a dustpan?” 

“Yes, I can.” The tiny prime grabbed the dustpan and helped you to clean up the glass, “there was a package that came for you today, we brought it in.” You sigh in relief, it was something to help with your Starscream problem. 

“Alright, where is it?” 

“I put it in your room,” Optimus picked up the glass filled dustpan and put the shards in the trash, “I’ll go grab it!” 

“Don’t hurt yourself!” You look at Starscream, who turned his back on you, “Star. I think you’ll like this.” The seeker looked in your direction as Optimus brought the box in. Inside was an unbuilt cat tower. “Alright, let’s get this thing up."


	2. Second place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For gtridel our second place winner

Soundwave looked down at the trio of children. The Autobots should take better care of them, but that should be expected, the bots never really cared for younglings after all. They were the ones who killed Rumble and Frenzy, as well as the rest of his children. 

“Take that you freak!” Miko grabbed an Ax and ran at Soundwave. The con tilted his head, thinking that the object could hurt her more than it would hurt him. Carefully, Soundwave grabbed Miko and removed the ax, lodging it into the wall.

“Miko!” Jack ran to the girl and tried to get her out of the con’s grip, “Raf, get out of here and tell the bots what happened!” the littlest one nodded and ran out of the room. Soundwave paid him no mind, he would get the child after he calmed down his siblings. “Let her go!” 

“Jack run!” Miko kicked and bit Soundwave, and the spymaster made no indication that he felt it. Soundwave smiled under his mask, Rumble and frenzy used to bite him when he wanted to hold them in public. Jack reminded him of ravage, so caring of his younger siblings. The third in command quickly restrained him. 

“Let us go!” Soundwave shook his head, Primus had blessed him with another chance and he would never mess that up.

* * *

“Bumblebee!” The yellow scout looked in the direction of his name, “Soundwave has Miko and Jack!” team prime looked at the child in shock.

“Bumblebee, get Rafael back to base!” Bumblebee nodded at Optimus and transformed.

“Optimus, are Miko and Jack going to be alright?” Rafael looked up at the prime with fear-filled eyes.

“Of course, we won’t let them stay in the harmful servos of the Decepticons.” Optimus smiled at the child and Raf smiled back before he got inside of bee’s alt mode.

“Autobots!” Acree and Bulkhead turned to Optimus, “we must get Miko and Jack back from Soundwave before he can bring them any harm.” 

“Got it Prime!” Acree transformed and raced down the hallway that Raf ran down.


	3. third place

Starscream woke up with a yawn. He was still a bit groggy and knew something was wrong. 

“Skyfire?” Starscream rolled over on the pillow. 

“Liege Maximo, are you awake my lord?” Starscream shot up in a panic, a smiling fem looked down at the sparkling, “your little form was hard to see, but luckily we found you.”

“Where’s Skyfire?” The sparkling didn’t know what was going on, and he wanted to have his friend around.

“Was that the sparkling that was with you?” The fem talked to him like he was an adult, “he’s in the sparkling sleeping quarters, Liege Maximo.” 

“I wanna see him! Where is the sparkling sleeping quarters mam?” Starscream started to get up only to be ushered back down onto the pillow. 

“I will have him come to you.” The fem handed Starscream a cube of Energon, “please drink this.”

“Not until Skyfire is here,” Starscream turned his head and pouted into the pillow. 

The fem sighed, “Skyfire is almost here, please drink your cube.” 

“No.” Starscream dug himself deeper into the pillow. 

“Starscream!” Skyfire started to run at the seeker only to be held back by another fem.

“You will address Liege Maximo properly!” The fem had her hand raised.

“Skyfire!” Starscream ran to his friend, “I was so scared!” The seeker started to cry. 

“Starscream!” Skyfire pulled his friend into a hug.

“Alright, now that Skyfire is here, drink your cube.” The first fem handed Starscream the cube of Energon. 

“Did you have a cube?” Starscream took the cube and looked at Skyfire. 

“No.” Starscream pressed the cube to Skyfire’s lips and the small shuttle drank as much as he could. 

“Liege Maximo, that cube was for you!” the fems started to panic, and Starscream drank the rest of the cube.

“I drank the cube, can we go home now?” Starscream clung to Skyfire. 

“You are home, and we have to get to the altar.” The fems tried to usher Starscream away from Skyfire and into a small cage with two long poles attached to the outside. They failed to push the two sparklings apart, but Starscream and Skyfire were pushed inside. 

“The high priest is going to kill us for this.”

“Well Liege Maximo wanted him, so Powerwip can’t have too many complaints.”


	4. fourth place

  
Jazz looked at his mate from the inside of the doorway of the Second in command's office. Prowl had been working overtime ever since they crashed on Earth.

“Hey Prowler,” Jazz walked into the office, “when was the last time you had a break?” Jazz didn’t get a response. “Prowl?” 

“I’m fine Jazz.” Prowl didn’t look up at his mate.

“When was the last time you left this desk,” Jazz knew when that was, an Earth day ago, he just wanted Prowl to say it.

“I just sat down.” 

“No you didn’t,” Jazz wrapped his arm around the Praxian, “don’t lie to me, or yourself.” 

“I have to get to Prime before the next meeting.” 

“I’m sure Prime will understand,” Jazz pressed a kiss into the side of Prowls faceplates, “come to berth with me~” 

“I just have one more data-pad to do.” Jazz rolled his optics under his visor. Prowl had said this excuse so many times.

“Then you won’t mind me doing this,” Jazz began to rub his servos along Prowl’s door wings, “you’ve been working so hard recently, and I miss my mate.” 

“Jazz,” Prowl’s voice meant to be commanding, but came out as a whine, “please, I need to get this done.”

“And I think that you need a break, come on we’re going to bed. I’m not taking no for an answer.” Prowl sighed as Jazz pulled him out of his chair. 

“You're an absolute brat.”

“I love you too, Prowler.”


	5. fifth place

“Hello child,” Megatron watched as the little girl walked into her father’s lab. Something they both knew she wasn’t supposed to do. 

“Who’s there!” The little thing pointed her key wildly in the air.

“Oh, just a project your father is working on. I’m something that could help the city and your Autobot friends.” If Megatron could smile, he would, the little thing was so easy to trick. 

“Oh,” Sari put the key back around her neck, “alright then, do you know where my father is then?” 

“He went to some meeting with Powell, he should be back soon.” 

“I don’t think so, Powell can have him wrapped up all day in those meetings.” Sari kicked at the ground, “thanks for the info, please don’t tell my dad that I was in here.”

“Of course, but if you don’t mind me asking, why were you looking for your father?” 

“I just wanted to talk to him, do I need a reason to talk to my dad?” Megatron liked the spitfire the young girl had.

“No you don’t, I was just curious,” Megatron smirked as the little girl came closer, “he talks about you a lot.”

“What does he say?” Sari felt a chill go down her spine as she came closer to the strange piece of machinery.

“He talks about how proud he is of you,” one of Megatron’s security sensors came online as Issac came out of the meeting and started on his way to the lab, “he’s coming back now, you should leave before he discovers you.”

“Thanks, do you know what hallway he would be walking down?” 

“Take a left,” Megatron felt something flow across his circuitry, “and then he’ll come out of the elevator on the right.”

“Thanks, mister!” Sari locked the Lab door and was running down the hallway, leaving Megatron alone in the dark once more. 


	6. sixth place

Starscream grumbled to himself as he tried to get the maid skirt to cover his aft. Megatron forced him into the thing after the warlord found out about another take over plan. Now here he was, being Megatron’s personal maid. 

“Starscream~” The seeker shivered as he could feel Megatron undress him with his optics, “I require more Energon.”

“Of course master,” Starscream said with a fake cheerfulness, and took the empty cube away from the warlord, and walked over to Megatron’s personal energy dispenser. All was quiet until a loud crack came from the floor.

“Oh Starscream~” It took all of the seeker’s strength from crushing the cube of Energon, “I dropped my datapad, could you be a good little maid and pick it up?”

“Of course master,” Starscream’s faux cheerfulness started to waver as he brought the cube back to Megatron, “I live to serve you master.” Starscream wanted to scoff at the warlord for how ‘far’ the datapad fell. Without thinking, Starscream bent over and picked up the Data-pad; Megatron's servo’s made contact with Starscream’s aft, groping the cherry-red paneling.

“What are you doing!” Starscream squealed as Megatron continued groping his aft.

“Just admiring the view of my maid,” Megatron smirked as Starscream pulled away from him, “and I would still like my datapad.” 

“Of course Megatron,” Starscream knelt and grabbed the data-pad, and held it in front of Megatron, “is that all master?” 

“No,” Megatron wrapped an arm around Starscream and held the seeker close to his frame, “I want to ravish my little maid.” 

“Megatron!” Starscream banged his fists against the warlord, who was now laughing, “you old pervert!”


End file.
